jamesbondfandomcom-20200222-history
Dominique (Carole Ashby)
|occupation=Performer |affiliation=Tour Eiffel Restaurant |status=Active |role=Neutral |portrayed=Carole Ashby |first_appearance=A View to a Kill (film) |last_appearance=James Bond 007 (role-playing game) }} Dominique was a fictional French performer in the Tour Eiffel Restaurant. A minor character credited simply as "whistling girl", she appeared in the 1985 James Bond film A View to a Kill and was portrayed by British actress and pinup girl, Carole Ashby. She was also an optional character in the 1983-87 tabletop role-playing game James Bond 007. Biography Dominique was a whistle performer in a routine called "Dominique and the Enchanted Papillons" (Butterflies). As she whistles a mournful tune, butterflies flutter around her; controlled by means of a fishing pole held by a man in a black outfit, who is standing in the rafters. She performs in the Tour Eiffel Restaurant while James Bond and French detective Achille Aubergine dine and discuss the suspicious activities of industrialist Max Zorin. Shortly into the show, her co-performer is attacked by a masked assassin, who murders the detective using a poison-barbed butterfly prop. As he collapses dead, into his soup, she screams. Alternate continuities ''James Bond 007 (role-playing game) While not essential to the ''A View to a Kill module story, the gamemaster can choose to introduce a stage show "involving an attractive young lady who does a sort of pantomime with butterflies",James Bond 007: Role-Playing In Her Majesty's Secret Service, A View to a Kill adventure module, "Part III: Places and Events", Victory Games, 1985, p.22 as misdirection. By introducing the act, the players will be unsure whether Aubergene will be killed by the act or by some other means. Notably, unlike the film, the detective is killed by his poisoned soupe au pistou. Behind the scenes While credited simply as "whistling girl", the character is given the name "Dominique" on-screen and in provided subtitles. Interestingly, the Compere who introduces the act is performed by illusionist Dominique Risbourg, who appears to have lent his name to the female performer.The Man with the Golden Eye: Designing the James Bond Films, Lamont, Peter. 2016, Titan Books Limited, p.111 Director John Glen recounts how he saw the butterfly routine several years prior, while in Paris with his son. He raised the idea to producer Albert R. Broccoli, whose daughter Barbara eventually found Risbourg performing in Las Vegas. The filmmakers made arrangements with him to meet on his return to France, and while scouting during pre-production of A View to a Kill, they visited Risbourg's restaurant outside Paris to see the butterfly show. Although performed in sub-par conditions outside, he was asked to recreate the act for the film. Filming of the Tour Eiffel Restaurant scene took place in a set designed by Production Designer Peter Lamont at Pinewood Studios, England. Carole Ashby later recounted how, during filming the scene, a vigorous row broke out backstage between the butterfly operators; Risbourg and his wife. Her performance affected, Ashby's whistling was subsequently dubbed in post-production. Gallery Dominique.jpg Trivia * Like Mary Stävin, who played Kimberley Jones in the same film, Carole Ashby also portrayed one of the Octopussy Circus girls in the epoynmous film. References Category:James Bond characters Category:Film characters Category:A View To A Kill characters Category:Bond Girls Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:James Bond 007 (role-playing game) characters Category:French